Batty 2
by meridyan
Summary: Snape said the strangest thing to Meridyan Chase and she just couldn't let it go. one shot, no plot really. Snape/OC


Professor Snape was being unbearable.

We argued back and forth in front of students and faculty alike who had taken to ignoring our ranting and began to mind their own business.

Finally, I could take no more and threw his ego back at him. I ranted and raved until he silently and calmly stepped forward to say in a voice just low enough for only my ears:

"You should hold that tongue of yours, Miss Chase. " He circled around me, "At least until I can get you alone".

I took in another breath and was about to continue my ranting until I realized what he had just said. Get me alone?

The WTF look came across my face and I realized that he had very swiftly left after his little statement.

I spun on my heel to face him but he was gone, down the hall towards the dungeons. I imagine the look on my face was that of determination and defiance as I stalked him down the hall. I mean no way was he going to get away with this weird thing he just said to me. I will not simply ignore it this time.

Professor Snape entered his classroom and began shuffling things about, ignoring my obvious presence. When I saw that I was not going to get any response from him, I stated very loudly for the sake of the passing students in the hall, "You arrogant bastard. Did you just make a pass at me?"

He slowly put down his papers and things and began to make his way towards me in a very calm, nonchalant manner while using his wand to close the windows. When I realized he was not going to respond for my audience (A small group of students did stop in the hall, wide eyed, to wonder what it was that made me call Professor Snape a bastard), I decidedly stated much louder, except this time using his full name, for the record, "Professor Severus Snape, Did you just make a pass-"

-But I was cut short by the sound of the door slamming behind me. He had used his wand to create some sort of null sound bubble encompassing only us. This I could feel from the sound of the room noise becoming strangely underwaterish.

Before I knew it, he was in my face, "If by 'make a pass' you mean did I just make a very amourous advance towards you, then your answer is yes. I just made a pass at you," He said very menacingly, while moving his wand around my face and drawing me nearer, "I've been making 'passes' at you since the beginning of the term. It only took you months to notice. I daresay you are smarter than you look." Despite his sarcastic insult, I felt my heart plunge alarmingly at the idea that he liked me at all. It was the last thing I expected to hear. I began to actually feel my face burning as if I was embarrassed.

He took notice of the look on my face and continued, "Oh don't look so innocent. I've seen the way you stare at me in the great hall, and just passing by-"

to which I gasped in response, "I most certainly do NOT stare at you-"

"-Oh please," he interrupted, "I didn't even have to use legilimens to figure it how much you want me."

He was very very close to my face and I liked it too much and was exercising all of my willpower to not show him that information neither physically nor mentally as I eyed him with some sort of rehearsed outrage at his behavior.

This prompted him to lean in closer so that his mouth was very close to my ear, "At this time, I must add the little fact that within close proximity, I can read simple thoughts and you, Miss Chase, have very many thoughts inside that head of yours. Thoughts that should turn your face even more red than it already is." he said this in a very low voice, like it was the biggest secret in the world to him.

He smirked at my reaction, obviously very proud of himself. My mouth was agape and I hardly had a chance to think about how horrified I should actually be when he began talking again, "Oh what a pity." He encircled me once again and stated very loudly as if it was a universal fact, "You know, Miss Chase, I have just the cure for that gaping mouth of yours in my potions closet. Shall I show you?"

In response to this, I slapped him in the face as hard as I could. He glared at me, his eyes ablaze with excitement. Excitement?

Immediately I grabbed his robes and began kissing him with passion and rage. His hands gripped my body tightly but he seemed to simply melt into my kiss, letting me go crazy on him. Eventually, I came to my senses and stopped. It was too much emotion than I could deal with for that day.

"I'm sorry." I said, without looking up at him, while making my way towards the door, I paused and could not help myself from saying the word, "Wow" as I made eye contact with him. He was standing there, smirking and crossed his arms ever so elegantly as he eyed me very smugly.

I must have been absent mindedly fiddling with the door this whole time. I knew I was so muddled that I probably just forgot how to open a door and was prepared to be embarrassed about it once it opened. But it just wasn't opening. It wasn't openable.

He then stated rather simply, "I've dismissed my classes for the rest of the day and warded the door so that you cannot leave my sight."

He slowly crossed the distance between us and grabbed my hand, leading me into his chambers.

we pretty much just played card games and patty cake all night. it was very innocent (?)


End file.
